Embodiments presented in this disclosure relate to high-speed differential signaling. Methods and apparatus are described to closely match a driver impedance to a receiver terminator. In very high-speed signaling, proper transmitter impedance matching is critical to signal integrity. Noise on a transmitter chip and leakage in capacitances and FETs (Field Effect Transistors) have become problematic in determining proper driver impedance in high-speed signaling. Therefore, there exists a need to mitigate effects of noise on the transmitter chip and leakage in capacitances and FETs.